Heat of the Moment
by BlueDemon13
Summary: It's springtime and out in the woods lives Lavi, a carefree humanoid bunny looking for love. And it jus so happens that a handsome looking fox crosses his path. The two seem to hit it off and everything appears normal as can be. Until Lavi goes into heat and things get real weird from there. Yaoi: Lucky and hints of Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- D. Gray-Man and its characters do not belong to me.

Warnings- Foul language, yaoi, mpreg in later chapters, etc.

* * *

It was spring; the time of love, sunshine, and flowers. Deep within the woods there lived all kinds of animals, and right now most of the animals were pairing up; whether to be mates or simply to relieve themselves of springtime heat. At this moment there was one little bunny who was just waiting for the day when he would have to give into to his heat. Because sadly, even though he was a male, he was cursed to have a heat like a female. This poor bunny may have known about his fate, but he feared the experience; because he never went into heat before. It just so happens that his grandfather had told him of this upcoming event before the old man left, never to return. This bunny goes by the name of Lavi and right now he was staring at his refection by the lake side. He had flaming red hair that spiked upwards, and from that hair he had lop rabbit ears. Lavi was busy brushing his hair over his right eye so that it was hidden from view.

"There… Now no one should be able to see my eye." Lavi sighed softly as he went to sit down. He then stretched out his long legs and leaned back onto his hands. The rabbit then looked to the beautiful clear blue skies above.

"Lavi, Lavi is that you?" The red-haired rabbit turned to see a white-haired inu teen no older than himself.

"Hello there Allen, long time no see." Lavi smiled and patted the grass next to him; signaling his friend to come sit next to him.

"I know right? So have any luck in the love department this year? I know how much of a flirt you are." Allen asked as he came and sat next to the bunny. Lavi frowned and brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them close.

"Still nothing? I'm sorry about that bro." Allen shook his head.

"It's not your fault." Lavi put on a small smile. Allen sighed softly and stared at his friend.

"Don't give me that look… Anyhow, what about you, have you finally been able to get Yuu to mate with you?" Lavi asked changing the subject. With that Allen blushed cherry red and looked away from his friend. Lavi giggled and patted his pal on the back.

"I thought I told you not to use my first name." Lavi squeaked and turned to see a neko teen his age with long ebony-colored hair.

"Hey there…" Lavi gulped softly; fearing for his life slightly.

"Che, come on moyashi. Let the baka usagi figure out his love life for himself. Besides, I haven't finished with you yet." A small smirk made its way to the neko's face.

"R-Right; Sorry Lavi I'll see you later." Allen's blush darkened as he stood and went to wrap his arms around one of the tall neko's arm.

"Bye!" Lavi waved his friends good-bye as he finally stood up. "Guess it's time to wandering in the woods." The red-haired rabbit smiled brightly and went walking into woods. As he walked he started to wonder about love. Who would be just right to mate with this year? Before Lavi would flirt with all kinds of women; sadly with the new fact that he would go into heat meant that he was perfect to be the submissive partner to another male. So Lavi speculated what man could possibly catch his eye. Maybe it should be someone older; perhaps someone a bit taller than himself? Lavi smiled and shuttered slightly at the thought. But then something important crossed his mind: what breed would be right for him? Lavi had traveled all over the world and he knew that he was the only male rabbit in the whole area. In fact the only males around were predators; like bears and large cats. Lavi's face grew pale.

"I'm in some real deep shit…" The red-head sighed and leaned an arm against a nearby tree. Little did Lavi know; a predator was following him, and after hearing Lavi speak out loud to himself he decided to hunt the precious rabbit later, and in a whole different way. That night Lavi found a little comfy space under some trees and made himself a leafy blanket for the night. He'd worry about his personal problems in the morning...

"Rise and shine my lovely." Lavi groaned and opened his eyes, only to come face-to-face with tan male with black hair. Out of shock Lavi screamed and jumped up, causing both males to head butt one another.

"Forgive me; I should have been more careful upon waking you." The stranger rubbed his forehead before running it through his hair and over the grey triangular ears a top his head. Lavi just went to stare at the man who woke him up. He was wearing a button-up collared white shirt, in which the buttons were open and black pants. But what really caught the rabbit's eye was the long fluffy grey tail that was coming from the man's behind.

"F-Fox!" Lavi gasped and rushed backwards; slamming his back against a tree.

"Ssh, calm down. I don't want to hurt you. I was just passing through when I happen to see a beautiful pile of red hair in the grass. And it just so happened that a handsome male was the owner of this hair." The fox crept closer to carefully brush some of Lavi's hair from his visible eye. Lavi started to blush and he slapped away the fox's hand.

"Don't go getting touchy with me! We just met and I don't even know your name!" The bunny squeaked out.

"Of course, where are my manners? The name is Tyki Mikk, and how about you? Or would like me to simply refer to you as lovely?" The fox bowed like gentleman and smiled brightly once his face was in view again. Lavi continued to blush and took the time to think things through. Being quite the flirt himself, Lavi could tell that this fox was flirting. And seeing as how he was quite the looker, Lavi decide that perhaps getting to know him wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"My name is Lavi." The bunny finally replied.

"It's a beautiful name. Now I could tell you were thinking hard about something; mind telling me what that was?" Tyki asked.

"Quite observant aren't you? Well, if you want to get to know me better, then you're going to have to take me on some dates first." Lavi huffed softly and crossed his hands over his chest. Tyki grinned like a mad man and his tail swished happily.

"Then allow me to show you to what I would like to call a romantic place for us to get to know each other better." Tyki held out a hand for Lavi to take. Lavi smiled and carefully took the fox's hand. Then with a small kiss to the back of the hand, Tyki began to lead Lavi to the outer edge of the woods. Upon arrival, Lavi was taken aback by the sights of the town.

"Wait, you're not taking me to the human's territory are you?!" Lavi questioned as he looked at the small buildings.

"Unless you're too uncomfortable with it." Tyki replied.

"I've always wanted to see the town. It's just I thought humans gave us weird looks if we just waltzed in. You know our animal parts and all." Lavi pouted slightly and put a hand to one of his ears.

"I have a wonderful solution to that." Tyki said with a smirk.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" Lavi asked.

"Just accompany me to my home and I'll get us all dressed up." Tyki replied.

"Okay!" Lavi smiled; he was going to visit the town. This was definitely going on his best day ever list.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- D. Gray-Man and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Tyki lead Lavi to a medium sized house that was not too far from the outskirts of the town.

"Wow, nice house." Lavi couldn't help but comment.

"Why thank you. Now could you stay out here for a minute? My brother and his daughter are staying with me, and I believe it would be best if I warned them about you before you come in." Tyki stated with a slight frown on his face.

"Of course," Lavi squeaked, "I don't want to become fox food." Tyki snickered a little before walking into the house. From where he stood Lavi could hear Tyki talking, alas he couldn't make out any words. Then after waiting for a handful of minutes, the front door swung open and Lavi was tackled to the ground by a little girl.

"Oh Uncle Tyki he's so cute!" The fox girl squealed as she hugged Lavi's waist tightly.

"Road dear, please get off of him. You're getting him covered in dirt." Lavi moved his head to see a man standing next to Tyki.

"Come on Sheryl, let them be. I haven't seen Road this happy since Allen visited." Tyki patted the other man softly on the back. Lavi looked at Tyki questionably; was there any way the Allen he knows is the same one he calls his best friend? Shaking it off, Lavi finally went to stand, taking Road into his arms and lifting her up with him.

"Heehee, thanks for the lift but I'm fine." Road giggled. Nodding in understanding Lavi put her back on the ground. Which once back on her own two feet, Road ran straight into the house.

"Well don't just stand there, come on inside." Sheryl waved a hand before going into the house himself. With that Lavi and Tyki followed suit. And once inside Lavi couldn't help but gasp. Everything looked so clean and fancy.

"Lavi, don't just stand there with your mouth wide open. Let's go get you all dressed up." Tyki snickered and took the bunny's hand into his own.

"Right, sorry." Lavi blushed lightly in embarrassment and allowed Tyki to lead him farther into the house.

"It's alright. And just in case you asked, yes my brother and I are richer than most, but please don't let that get to you." Tyki stated as they walked. Lavi just nodded his head. The walk finally ended in front of what looked like a smaller room.

"Here we are, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. It'll take me a little bit to find something that will fit you. You are thinner than Sheryl and myself." Tyki smiled softly at Lavi before going into the room and heading straight to the closet. Lavi just went and sat on the bed that was in the room and watched Tyki go through the clothes in the closet. The rabbit took the time to think to himself. He was just about to go on a date with someone he just met. Sure it was a bit quick; but Lavi had been looking for some guy to get into a relationship with and Tyki seemed to have a real attraction for the red-head. For some reason, just thinking about the whole thing made Lavi blush lightly and cause his little cotton tail to wiggle happily.

"What are you thinking about that's making you blush cutely like that?" Tyki commented with smile as he came out of the closet, a small suit in hand.

"Nothing," Lavi huffed out and then looked to the suit, "Is that for me?"

"Yes, you can try it on in the bathroom across the way. That is if you want the privacy." Tyki stated as he handed the bunny on the bed the suit.

"Pervert," Lavi blushed a bit and stood with the suit in hand, "But thanks for the offer." With that the red-head left for the bathroom. Once in the privet room Lavi locked the door and started to strip down to his boxers. Which after that Lavi slipped on the black slacks, carefully getting the garment over his tail to hide it from view, and then he pulled on the white button up and made sure every button was taken care of. Lavi didn't tuck the shirt in and moved on the jacket, but before that Lavi noticed that there was an eye patch in the pile of clothes. The red-head smiled.

"How thoughtful; now I don't need to keep it covered with my hair." He muttered as he slipped the patch on over his hidden eye, "Much better!" Once done with that Lavi went back to slipping the rest of the suit on and neatly tying the bow tie that he was given on. Commenting that he looked good, Lavi then walked out of the bathroom and went back to the room where Tyki still was. Although the bunny couldn't help but wonder how he was going to hide his ears. Before walking into the room Lavi knew to knock in case the fox was still changing.

"Come on in." Tyki called from the inside. Nodding his head to no one Lavi opened up the door and he was graced with a fox in a tux. It was much like Lavi's own, only the coat Tyki wore had a long end so it kept his fox tail hidden.

"I'm glad to see that it fits." Tyki smiled as he looked Lavi up and down.

"Yes and thank you for the eye patch by the way." Lavi stated as he put a hand up to said patch.

"You're welcome. Now come here and I'll help you hide your ears." Tyki waved a hand and also grabbed a white ribbon.

"How are you going to hide them?" Lavi asked as he walked up to Tyki.

"You'll see." Tyki muttered as he carefully took both of Lavi's ears into his hands. He brought them back as if holding someone's hair into a ponytail and then with the ribbon in his hand he wrapped it into a bow at the end of Lavi's ears.

"There, now it looks like long hair. It's a good thing the inside of your ears match the rest of your hair." Tyki stated as he brought Lavi to the full body mirror within the room. Lavi stared at his refection in wonderment; he really did look like a human with long hair.

"Wow, I never would have figured that the answer to my ears would be so simple." He smiled and turned back to face Tyki.

"Now all you have to do is be careful. And just let me grab my top hat and we can be on our way." Tyki smiled back at the bunny and went to go grab the headwear. Once ready to go, Tyki and Lavi said good-bye to the two others in the house and then walked side-by-side into town.

"This is incredible! The town is so beautiful. I can't even wait to see where you're taking me!" Lavi said while jumping up and down like an excited child.

"I'm glad you're excited but where we are going you're going to need to calm down just a bit. There is a reason I dressed us up in such fancy clothes after all." Tyki chuckled at Lavi's antics.

"Oh alright sorry, I must look like a child." Lavi immediately calmed down and pouted slightly.

"That doesn't matter, I enjoy watching. But it would be in everyone's best interest at this place to try and not spoil anyone else's time." Tyki clarified.

"I see. Okay, so where is this place? Is it time to go there yet?" Lavi asked, getting excited again.

"Right this way." Tyki smiled and took Lavi's hand as he led him to a restaurant that was in the middle of town. Lavi could only star at the place; it was definitely expensive looking.

"Are you sure about this place? I mean, I would be happy in a regular place." Lavi pouted, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you nervous already? Don't worry, it's alright. This place has a great view of the town from the upper outside patio. I thought you'd like to look around as we ate lunch." Tyki explained as he softly patted Lavi's shoulder.

"Really? T-Thank you." Lavi smiled and felt better. And with that Tyki got with and Lavi a table and they were led to their table within a matter of minutes. Once seated, the pair was given menus, they ordered each a glass of water, and they were also given some time to come up with what they would want for lunch. Lavi, already knowing that he'd just get some salad being a bunny and what not, turned to the view that he was given. He could see the town's large fountain and several stores, there were even a few people walking around running errands and other things.

"You were right about the view. It's beautiful." Lavi sighed happily as he continued to stare at the town.

"I'm looking at something better." Lavi turned to look at Tyki to try and figure what he was looking at; and it so happened to be that Tyki was staring directly at him. Lavi blushed softly and turned back to the town to avoid Tyki's gaze. Said fox chuckled and then went through the menu to find something to eat that wouldn't bother his bunny across the table. When the waiter came to take their orders, Lavi got himself a strawberry spinach salad while Tyki ordered a plate of duck a l'orange. So the rest of the lunch date Tyki and Lavi talked and got to know each other better.

"Oh wow… Heat… Do you know when that would be?" Tyki asked with a worried look on his face.

"No clue other than I know that it'll be before the end of next week." Lavi sighed.

"Well thank you for telling me. I understand that they can be really bad and I'll gladly help you through in whatever way you want." Tyki smiled.

"I'm glad I can trust you." Lavi smiled back. With that the meal was over and Tyki paid the check before they left. The two then walked around town until the sky began to turn orange, at that point Tyki decided that it was time to return to the house.

"I've had a wonderful day. I can't thank you enough." Lavi giggled as they walked into the house.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Tyki replied.

"Well just let me get dressed back into my regular clothes and then we can continue talking." Lavi stated and then separated himself from the fox to find his clothes and get dressed in the bathroom once again. And when the red-head returned, Tyki was already in more casual clothes and waiting for him at the door.

"Is something up Tyki?" Lavi asked.

"I was just wondering; do you have a home? You were sleeping in the dirt." The fox questioned.

"No… In fact these are also the only clothes I have. I have a friend who brings me new clothes when my old ones get worn out." Lavi admitted.

"Then I have no other choice…" Tyki muttered.

"W-What?" Lavi squeaked.

"You are staying here, in the guest room. And tomorrow I'm getting you clothes." Tyki huffed.

"Tyki you can't do that! W-We just met a-and…" Lavi frowned and shook his head.

"And what?" Tyki spoke softly.

"… Thank you." Lavi finally gave in. Tyki just smiled and then led Lavi to the guest bedroom. It had only a dresser, an open window, and a bed.

"I'll go tell my brother about this. Go ahead and get comfortable for now." Tyki explained as he left Lavi alone. So then Lavi went and checked out the dresser, finding the whole thing empty. Moving onto the bed Lavi felt the mattress, finding it soft.

"Tyki is so nice. I must be the luckiest rabbit in the world." Lavi giggled to himself as he sat down on the bed. Just then the red-head felt something bite his neck. He hissed slightly, "What was that a bug?" He then put his hand up to his neck; he grew wide-eyed as he felt something sticking out from his neck. Carefully he pulled it out of his skin. He quickly looked it over, it looked like a dart. And when Lavi let out a huge yawn; he realized what he was holding. It was a sleeping dart. Just then Lavi picked up the sound of someone coming into the room from the window.

"Now just stay calm, I'm not here to hurt you…" Lavi turned to see a blurry outline of a man. And before he could call for help, Lavi passed out and fell right into the intruders arms. Lavi was then taken away; and no one in the house knew…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- D. Gray-Man and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Upon waking Lavi groaned and slowly took in his surroundings. He was in a white-tiled room and within a cage. And to make matters worse, Lavi was only in his boxers and still wore the eye patch that Tyki had given him.

"Good morning little bunny." Lavi turned to see a man in a white lab coat and matching beret.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lavi asked with a small yawn; still tired from the drug that put him to sleep.

"I figured you'd ask that," the man chuckled, "My name is Komui and right now you're in BO labs."

"Why?" Lavi questioned and started to glare at Komui. The man just shook his head and turned his back to Lavi so that he could deal with some things on the counter. Lavi groaned and sat back against the cage, jumping slightly at the first contact of the cold medal against his bare back.

"According to the data we gathered as you slept you are just the kind of subject we need to put our test into action. Because not only are you a rabbit, which happens to be labeled as an endangered species, but you also are a submissive male by nature." Komui muttered as he turned back to face Lavi.

"Just what are you going to do with me?!" Lavi questioned in worry.

"You'll see. But first I'd like to ask you some questions." Komui stated as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of Lavi's cage.

"Go ahead, shoot. I'm getting out of here anytime soon." Lavi said with a sigh; there was no point in fighting with his captures.

"Right you are. Anyway, first question: Do you live in an area that is near the town?" Komui started off.

"I don't." Lavi replied.

"Okay," Komui started to scribble some things on his clipboard, "Next: Are you currently mated to anyone?"

"No." Lavi huffed and twitched his ears in annoyance.

"Hmm, alright, last one: Who were you with before we brought you here? We had noticed that you were with him all day." Komui stated.

"What kind of question is that? You creepy stalker!" Lavi glared at the man in front of him.

"Don't go getting your cotton tail in a twist. Now please answer the question." Komui sighed and pushed his glasses up so they sat better on the bridge of his nose. Lavi shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you don't tell me then I'll have to tell my higher ups to mate you with some random dominate male so that we can complete this test." Komui huffed and rubbed the side of his head.

"W-What?! What are you planning on doing with me?!" Lavi squeaked and stared at the beret wearing man in horror.

"I can't tell you that for it might risk the first stages of the test. Now please tell me the name of the man you were with." Komui sighed.

"But I just met him!" Lavi stated.

"It's either him, who I noticed does already share feelings for you, or someone random we have here." Komui replied. Lavi hung his head in defeat and sighed.

"Tyki, his name is Tyki." Lavi frowned and brought up his knees so that he could bury his face in them.

"Thank you and I am sorry about this. I know this is unfair, but my higher ups see your kind as normal animals, so they don't really care about your opinions and there's no changing their minds. And I can't do anything about it… They have my little sister… Sorry I'm just rambling now; I'll tell my boss about what you told me and hopefully I'll be back with Tyki." Komui stood and left the room, leaving Lavi all alone. The rabbit tried to think of something to keep himself occupied as he waited for Komui to come back. He mainly tried to imagine just what in the world these humans were going to do with him. What was the test about and why did he need to be mated? After a while Lavi ended up falling asleep from thinking too hard. And he was woken up by the sound of the door opening.

"Rabbit, you alright?" Lavi turned to see Komui walking in.

"Of course, I'm stuck in a cage against my will in only my boxers." Lavi replied sarcastically.

"Well I've gone and informed Tyki about this situation… He wasn't very happy and almost killed me. So now I need to return you to him or else." Komui said with a tug on his collar. Lavi smiled a bit, leave it to Tyki to rescue him. But why wasn't he here now?

"So are you going to let me out now?" Lavi asked, doing his best not to get too excited.

"Yes just…" Komui sighed and went over to the counter so he could pull open a draw. From that drawer Komui pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Lavi squeaked and his ears pulled back. Komui didn't reply, he only unlocked Lavi's cage and carefully brought the syringe to Lavi's abdomen.

"This might burn a bit…" Komui then stuck the needle into Lavi's skin. As the liquid from the shot entered Lavi's body, it caused a small stinging sensation. But the ordeal was over in a matter of seconds and soon enough Komui was handing Lavi a bundle of new clothes.

"You can get dressed and leave. Tyki is just outside. Again I'm sorry about all this and soon you'll understand what is going on." Komui sighed and went to wait at the door, giving Lavi some privacy to change. Once ready to go, Lavi was escorted out of the building alongside Komui. When outside Komui disappeared and Lavi frantically searched his surroundings for Tyki.

"I'm over here lovely." Lavi turned around so he was facing the building again, but there he also saw Tyki leaning up against the wall. Lavi was quick to jump Tyki with a hug and clung to the other's body like a lifeline.

"I'm so confused and I just want to go back home!" Lavi cried out before burying his face into Tyki's chest.

"It's alright I'm here now," Tyki began to rub circles on Lavi's back, "And I'll gladly take you home." That said, Tyki moved so that he could lift Lavi up so that the rabbit's head rested on his shoulder and Tyki's hands were under Lavi's butt. Once Lavi was being properly held, Tyki began walking back to his house.

"This is going to be a long spring…" Tyki mumbled as he walked.


End file.
